The Snow Demon
Once, there was a great storm in the world of minecraft. The wind was blowing so hard that even pumpkins flew along with the waste carried by it's immense force.A player was brewing a new sort of potion that crossed between the spiritual world and the real world. He mixed an ender pearl with a nether wart, and that was the last thing he did before the wind hit him, and his potion flew, getting carried with the wind. There was the potion, flying in the wind along with pumpkins, melons, leafs, and other items. Finally, the wind stopped in a snow biome. The potion fell, breaking and letting out the liquid it concealed inside of it onto the snow. Along with the potion fell the pumpkins and the other items. One pumpkin fell in the spilled potion liquid. This, cause an abnormality in the snow. It was making sounds and moving, until a snow golem was made. This was not a normal snow golem. Not the normal turret, shooting hostile mobs, oh no. This was different. Fueled by spiritual potion, this snow golem set out into the world. Note from player Robinforty Day 1: I was walking in minecraft, I got up late from yesterday, in which a big storm happened when I was trying to brew a potion. It was weird, because I had no wind mods installed. Must be some new update Notch secretly made. Well, anyway, I was walking in minecraft, and I saw some strange things. For one, my world was not in a snow biome. But, I saw layers of snow on my house and the forest around it. It hasn't snowed where my house was, so I had no idea what was happening. Day 2: Okay, so I started to play minecraft again. This time, it was even weirder. I went into the nether, and all the pig men disappeared. I made sure I was on normal mode, which I was. This was strange, the pig men were gone but the other mobs were still there. The magma cube was untouched, the blaze were still there, and ghasts were plentiful. This was getting strange. Day 3: I played minecraft once more, and nothing seemed out of normal this time. Sure the snow was still covering my house and the pig men were still gone, but it was fine. Day 4: Now, this is getting on my nerves. All of the water has mysteriously turned into ice, and it froze my waterfall. I told myself that if this abnormality didn't mess with my creations, I wouldn't try to stop it. But now, I will try and do something about it. I don't want my main world to turn into a snow biome. Day 5: This strange biome transformation has now spread to my other worlds. All of them are in an endless snow biome. I do not know what is going on. Day 6: Why is this happening to me? Now all of the mobs are in weird frozen blocks. My skin now is pale-er than usual. And there's this weird blue bar that fills up as I go away from torches. Could it be a frostbite bar? Day 7: I saw a strange mob when I was mining. It seemed to be throwing some weird glowing white balls. When I approached this strange mob, it threw one of those balls at me, froze me and the cobblestone above it, and broke threw it, flying out of the mine and leaving snow blocks behind. It looked like a snow golem, only with a jack-o-lantern as a head, and a significantly big size. Day 8: I met this strange mob once again. This time, in the nether. It was freezing what seemed to be a blaze, which I think meant it wanted to get rid of all hostile and passive mobs. When it saw me, it threw one of those glowing snowballs at me, but it didn't just freeze me this time. It froze me, the blue bar went up until it hit the top, and minecraft crashed. I still don't know what this strange mob was, and haven't encountered it since, but I know it's somewhere. Trying to destroy all the mobs from existance. and it's getting pretty close to doing that. Now, i'm the only "mob" there is.